RosarioVampire: The Silver Devil Part II
by SilverSlayer1
Summary: It's been a couple days since the events of Part I, but Tsukune is suddenly feeling feelings that aren't his, thinking thoughts that are not his, and being overcome with a mysterious lust. A lust... for destruction. M for gore, horror, and adult themes
1. Prologue

Hello again everyone. It's been a long time hasn't it? I am very sorry for the wait, there has been a lot going on in my life and I felt before I got back on my feet and writing again that I needed to research and follow the events of R+V Season II for a while just to further my character accuracy despite Tsukune's err, alterations in the last chapter of the last installment. Either way, I do hope you enjoy the double post today.

Clarification Note:

Moka-chan = Pink-Haired Moka

Moka-san = Silver-Haired Moka

Prologue

It has been a few days since that day in Paradise. Kokoa still refuses to talk to anyone, Moka-san has not said a word to me and has only relayed letters to me from Moka-chan, and the rest of the gang has been enjoying their increase in power. Meanwhile Fong-Fong has not given up his attempts at recruiting me into the mafia. Tonight however, was unlike any other. I didn't feel like myself. It was like a dream. I sauntered through the halls of Yokai Academy, slipping in and out of the various hallways like a wandering spirit. In my trance like state, I found myself before a young monster. He was an underclassman, his powers were underdeveloped the perfect prey. I felt that horrible voice echo in my ears,

"Kill him, kill him Tsukune!"

My body froze as my shoulders went rigid. Soon, motion returned and my shoulders slackened. What I'm sure was my right arm froze.

The monster quivered. "P-Please, don't do this Tsukune-senpai! I don't know what I did but please forgive me!"

I felt my gaze remain level. I hate this feeling. It feels as if I have no control over my actions. All I hear are the continuous pleas of that dark, vile voice in my mind and all I feel is the burning desire to fulfill its wishes.

"Do it Tsukune! Kill him NOW!" It urged loudly. For a moment, my body struggled against its command, but soon succumbed to its will. I felt my arm slash the air, faster than even Gin the werewolf. I heard several cracks, and soon a splash. I had just killed this young man. He had so much to live for and yet, I killed him. I felt my soul separate from my body. I looked this me in the eye. I looked at his demonic, silver eyes to find not remorse, but an almost appalling gleam of pleasure.

I backed away. This darker, evil me with long, spiky, and messy silver hair drew closer. The fire in his eyes never faded. I shivered. Just a moment ago, despite my dislike of the scene, I had felt like the most powerful being in the monster world. Now, I was powerless. Was I experiencing what 'my' victim had just experienced? Fear? Yes, this was fear. This was the same feeling I had, had the moment I laid eyes on this academy and its strange inhabitants; fear and powerlessness. I hated it! At the same time though, I quivered. The reality was just too terrifying. Without remorse, this monster who was once myself was about to slay me, and I could do nothing to stop him. Regardless of how hopeless, I tried to plead. "P-Please! Stop this!"

He stopped. He seemed to consider it for a moment. I swear I heard what was a hum as he weighed his options. Suddenly, in a blur of motion, I felt something pierce my chest. Suddenly, it felt warm… and wet. I felt around, only to find that it was my blood. Looking up, I stared back into the eyes of my evil self. The whites of his eyes went black; the silver in his eyes beginning to eerily shimmer. Finally, his answer came to me with the darkest smile he could muster. "Sorry, but this is the much more entertaining." I froze. Visions of the true silver devil, the monster I spawned from came to mind. This was an exact reflection of that monster. This was the true demon among demons. His face twisted; his grin psychotic. "SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE! TSUKUNE!" Nothing registered after that. Darkness was closing in on me, and the color of blood was staining my sight. In my moment of hopelessness, all I could do in the face of this terrible nightmare, who was none other than myself, was scream.

"UWAAAAA!"

And then... I awoke.

**_Rosario+Vampire: The Silver Devil Part II_**

**_The Price of Happiness_**

Author's Notes: This is the only chapter per say that will be in Tsukune's POV. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 1 should be up sometime today. Thanks for the read you guys!


	2. Life Anew

Chapter I: Life Anew 

Tsukune had finally awoken from his nightmare. The air in his dorm room was chilling, almost disturbing. Sighing to himself, he pulled on his uniform, brushed his teeth, and made his way out of the men's dormitory. Turning the corner, he was met by Moka. He smiled a little. "Good morning, Moka-san."

Moka smiled at him, a smile he noted to be forced as she waved at him. Strolling closer to him, she handed him an envelope, and said, "Omote wanted me to give this to you. Also, a letter from the Headmaster is in there. It'd do you well to read them both." Without another word, Moka turned her back on Tsukune and continued on her way, alone.

Tsukune felt hurt by her sudden departure, but didn't take it too personally. Things have been this way ever since the incident in Paradise after all. He decided to continue on his way when another voice stopped him. This time, it was from behind him.

"Hey Tsukune! I need to have a word with you!" A demanding voice yelled. Tsukune turned around; he knew whose voice this was. When he turned around, he was met with strawberry hair, and deep, green eyes. To say that Tsukune was shocked was an understatement. Kokoa had not said a word to anyone since they had returned. When she crossed her arms, he managed to notice a chain similar to his on her wrist.

"Kokoa, is that a holy vessel?" Tsukune asked.

"No, it's my new wrist chain- of course it is you moron!" She yelled angrily, waving the item in his face. "The Headmaster gave this to me so that I could at least look a bit like my old self." Tsukune looked down to notice that Kokoa was still an adult in body. The sight had somewhat distracted him actually. Unfortunately for him, Kokoa noticed all too soon. "You pig, you ruin your relationship with my honorable sister, and then you dare to look at me like that! I'll smash you!" Tsukune braced himself, his hair turning silver in color and lengthening, but Kokoa never landed a blow. Instead, he found Kokoa looking up to him, disapprovingly, angrily. "I hate you. I hate you so much that it's unbearable! Look at what you've done to me!"

He looked to see Kokoa's hair now silver in color, and eyes deep, eerie teal. It was different from the silver glow in his eyes. It was haunting, dare he think, entrancing. Tsukune mentally kicked himself. This was his girlfriend's little sister! He couldn't think of her this way. He dismissed the thought and quickly turned his back on her. Without another word, he walked away. He wanted to retort, he wanted to say that it wasn't his fault that she is what she is, but he knew better than anyone else that such a retort wouldn't solve anything.

Kokoa's footsteps echoed behind him. It was obvious that she was following him. The school was in this direction so their paths were coincidentally the same, but if she really was done with her conversation, she would have waited for him to leave. "Tsukune, I want to talk to you, alone today. I don't know if Onee-chan told you but we have a meeting with the Headmaster today. He wants to talk to us about something. I'm not really sure what he wants to talk about though. Anyway, you'd better be on the roof today at lunch." She demanded. "Don't make me come find you." She warned.

Tsukune waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Alright, alright. Have it your way Kokoa."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow. Tsukune never refers to her without an honorific, and to top it off he had replied so lifelessly. She noticed his hair was still long, and silver. Without another word, the two continued on this way. Unbeknownst to them, Mizore had been watching the entire time alongside Kurumu.

"Hey, don't you think Tsukune's been a bit down lately?" Mizore asked nonchalantly.

Kurumu shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't know what we can do for him. He won't tell anyone anything and Ura Moka refuses to tell me anything." "Ugh!" She yelled. "Why must those two make everything so damn complicated!" She screamed.

Mizore shook her head. She had no answer for her friend.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch time. Tsukune had sat through class completely emotionless. Throughout the class, he had left himself in his monster state. At the moment, he didn't care about anything. All he that registered in his mind at the moment were the angry words of a very hurt, former vampire. Packing his things, he made his way to the roof, managing to evade Mizore's attempts at courting him at lunch, and Kurumu's temptations. Moka, the only person who had noticed him leave, completely ignored the action altogether.<p>

On the roof, Tsukune found Kokoa waiting for him. She was not in her monster form. She surprisingly seemed to enjoy staying in her human form. He wouldn't know though. "H-Hey!" He called. "I'm here, Kokoa!"

Kokoa turned towards him. For a moment, he swore he had seen a smirk. "I hope you understand why I called you here Tsukune."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. He answered by shaking his head. "No," he said, "I don't. Why? Did something happen?" He asked.

Kokoa shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you wouldn't know. You weren't a vampire, and up until recently you've only been a ghoul disguised as a lowly human."

Tsukune flashed her an annoyed glare. "Your point?"

Kokoa grinned. "Now, now, when did you get so pushy? Look, I'm gonna make you a deal you simply can't refuse, got it?"

Tsukune felt a shiver. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' he thought to himself worriedly. "S-Sure, ask away." He replied shakily.

Kokoa smiled brightly, pointing at him yelling, "Tsukune, you are to be my partner from now on!"

Tsukune's mouth hit the floor. 'W-Wait WHAT? Kokoa did not just say that!' Tsukune thought to himself nervously. No, this couldn't be Kokoa. Kokoa hated his guts! Yet, here she was demanding his partnership with her, and for what, he did not know. "U-Uh sure, for what Kokoa?" He answered sheepishly.

Kokoa sauntered towards him. "For marriage Tsukune. You are no longer a vampire; my sister cannot love another kind of monster. It would taint her blood. Come, we must make arrangements to meet your parents. You will take responsibility for what you've-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA Kokoa! Hold up!" Tsukune yelled, flailing his arms about. "What do you mean marriage? You hate me don't you?" He asked. "On top of that, I'm dating your sister! Moka wouldn't leave me for a reason like that."

Kokoa shook her head. "Maybe the one you know best wouldn't but the one I know best would." She replied. "Tsukune, we are a new kind of monster and I have no intention of lowering myself because the only other of my kind wants to chase a fantasy." Kokoa explained darkly.

"It's not a fantasy!" Tsukune yelled, his youki flaring about. "Kokoa, this isn't funny!" He warned. "If you want to take this joke any further, I think you oughta reconsider."

Kokoa said nothing, only watching the flow of his youki. Sighing, she walked right past him. "You'll see soon enough. Oh yeah, don't forget the meeting after school today." She reminded. "The chairman said you better be there or you'll be in big trouble." She warned.

The door to the roof was shut. With that, Tsukune figured that Kokoa was finally gone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the letter written to him from Moka, his Moka, as well as the letter from the chairman.

_ "Tsukune,"_ the first one read, _"Ura-chan is having a lot of problems dealing with the fact that you're not a vampire anymore. I know this is really unfair, but she is really bad with words. So, I'm here to ask for her, can we put this on hold for a while? Us, I mean." _

Tsukune froze. 'No, she's right, this isn't fair.' He remembered Kokoa's warning. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Why did this have to happen?' He read on.

"_This isn't fair, I know. I don't want this! If… If I was just myself and didn't share my body with her, I would stay with you. I don't care about these rules, they're stupid! Maybe, one day, I'll get my own body and we can be together again, the right way. I love you, Tsukune and I'm very sorry I may never get to tell you that in person. ~ Love, Akashiya Moka." _

Tsukune felt a tear rolling down his cheek. It was followed by another tear, and soon another until a deluge of tears fell from his eyes. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted everything to end. He felt his youki flaring out uncontrollably but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

"Tsukune, we need to talk." He turned. Before him now was the last person he wanted to see at the moment: Inner Moka, herself; the current cause of his suffering.


End file.
